


Tell Me What to Do

by bar2d2s



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally my only long contribution to this fandom and I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What to Do

“Breathe, baby. You gotta breathe, or I’m gonna stop.”

Hermann’s making little choked noises, small gasps of breath hissing out from between his teeth, but he’s not taking in any air. His bad leg is slightly elevated over Newt’s thigh; his good leg is slung over Newt’s shoulder. 

Newt’s only got two fingers in him, and he’s already losing his mind.

Usually, it was Newt who bottomed. He liked it, and while it was true that riding was easier on Hermann’s leg, the simple fact that Newt enjoyed being taken more than he enjoyed taking was what mattered the most to his partner. Hermann liked seeing Newt satisfied. Which is why, when the excitable man suggested that they switch it up for a change, Hermann easily agreed.

But now, laying here slicked up and spread open, he was starting to have second thoughts. 

His insides felt strange, too smooth, and the movement of Newt’s fingers were less than pleasant. The edge of one of Newt’s nails was sharp, and it kept scratching him as his fingers delved deeper. Then there was the matter of the pain. Hermann was no stranger to pain. He lived with it daily, though he’d chosen to take one of his Roxicodone prior to the beginning of their activities. The pill was starting to kick in, dulling the pain in his elevated leg, but almost seemed to highlight the discomfort in his backside.

“Hermann, inhale. Babe, please, you’re scaring me, here.”

Newts fingers stilled within him, and Hermann sucked in air through his mouth, exhaling through his nose. Now that the fingers were just…sitting there, instead of twisting and scissoring and searching, the feeling of utter wrongness was fading. After a few more minutes, he shifted down onto them, and Newt grinned.

“Y'know, you could have just told me to slow down. I think we can both agree that I’m good at following your directions. When we’re not at work.” Hermann stuttered out a laugh as a third finger pressed in alongside the other two, giving him another minute to adjust before starting to move.

It was true. If he asked Newt to do something when they were in bed, the younger man would do it. That realization had lead to some rather fun times over the last few years. He sighed quietly, and Newt leaned down to brush soft lips over his sweaty forehead, traveling down his eyelids and nose until he connected with Hermann’s mouth. They kissed languidly as Newt continued to fuck him with his fingers, only breaking when he delved deep and hit a bundle of nerves that caused Hermann to arch off the bed, gasping.

“Like that?” Newt’s voice was low, hoarse, and it took Hermann a moment to place it as actually coming from his lover. “Think you’re ready to, to,” He gave a small, abortive thrust forward, whining softly against Hermann’s ear. The mathematician smiled. Now  _that_  was his Newt.

“I think,” He inhaled sharply as Newt pressed his middle finger against his prostate, the jagged edge of his nail scraping along his inner walls. “Yes. Now. Newton, now. I need-” His hips ground down against the sudden emptiness when Newt pulled his fingers out, whimpering.

“I know what you need, baby.” Newt breathed, the effect he was going for marred slightly by the way his hands shook as he rolled on the condom, eyes closing as he thrust into his own slicked fist. “But you have to, you need to-” His words were failing him for once as he lined the head of his cock up with Hermann’s hole, pressing against the heat of his body. “If I’m hurting you, you have to tell me.” He meant it in many ways; if his leg was bothering him, if Newt was going too fast, too hard. He wasn’t like Newt, who enjoyed a bit of pain alongside his pleasure. 

Newt rubbed his bad leg, soothing the relaxed muscles even further, then dropped a few light kisses on the shin of his good one, slotting their hips closer together. He longed to slip inside, stretch him wide, fuck up into Hermann’s tight heat for the first time, but they had a deal. Verbal agreements needed to be made  _before_  they were too far gone to care. “Hermann? Promise me, babe. I can’t rock your world right if I’m worrying about fucking it all up." 

Hermann laughed, canting his hips back against Newt’s erection. "Rock away, darling. If I need a rest, you’ll be the first to know.” His lips curled up in a fond smile, closing his eyes. “Fill me up, Newt. I want you to- ah.”

With a decidedly unmanly squeaky groan of pleasure, Newt finally slid home. Hermann’s body opened around him, drawing him in. He moved  his hips in a slow drag, hands massaging Hermann’s thighs. Hermann sighed breathlessly, inhaling through his nose to leave his mouth freed up for moans and encouragement. 

“Ah, yes, yes, please, a bit faster now-  _Newton_.” Newt had ground his hips on his last press inward, and Hermann bucked up to meet him. The action had jostled his bad leg off of Newt’s thigh, and to his eternal disappointment, Newt stopped moving.

“You okay? That didn’t hurt, did it?” Gritting his teeth, Hermann knocked his foot into the side of Newt’s head.

“Newton, I am  _fine_. You, however, won’t be unless you stop being such a damned mother hen and  _fuck me_.” Newt’s eyebrows flew up to his hairline, displacing the sweat beading on his forehead. Sexy threatening, he could roll with that.

“Whatever you say, Doctor Gottlieb.” He all but growled, gently pulling Hermann’s bad leg over the crook of his arm to get the other man higher so that he could piston his hips faster, but not harder. 

Hermann went all but wild beneath him; rolling his hips up, thrashing his head, letting vile obscenities in their birth tongue roll off his lips. Newt paused for a second to adjust his grip on Hermann’s sweaty thighs, taking in the scene laid out before him. His lover’s entire body jerked, and Newt found himself pinned in place by a glare.

“ _Mach das und du bist tot_.*” Hermann snarled, hips still grinding down on Newt’s cock. It was almost like being backhanded with desire, and Newt redoubled his efforts, nearly forgetting to be mindful of Hermann’s leg.

“Sag mir, was du willst.*” He thought for a moment. “Auf Englisch.*” Because really, Hermann’s German was a bit  _too_  much. His voice was completely different there. Deeper, more commanding…and tonight was Newt’s turn to be in control.

Hermann let out a whine, reaching down to palm at his cock. “I, I. _Newt_. Newt, I want it harder. I want you to touch me. I- ngh.” He bit down on his own wrist as Newt batted his hand away from his erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Pulling his mouth away before he broke the skin, he begged, “Newton,  _kiss_  me.”

It took a bit of a juggle, but Newt eventually managed to get Hermann’s good leg wrapped around his back, his bad one still elevated with one arm. His other hand was rapidly fisting Hermann’s cock and as he leaned forward, the thrust of his hips turned into more of a rut. They were both quickly approaching completion, and Newt was determined to have Hermann win this particular race.

Pressing his lips to Hermann’s neck, he mumbled, “You’re so gorgeous like this. Your body is made up of all these angles, so fucking sharp and deadly like, like some kind of sexual monster, and I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. Touch you like this.” His hips stuttered, and Newt slowed down his thrusting in favor of grinding in deep. “I can’t believe it took us so long to…because this,  _this_.” He took a deep, calming breath through his nose, nipping at Hermann’s collarbone, licking up the sweat that had gathered at the hollow of his throat. “This is  _perfect_. You’re  _perfect_ , Hermann." 

At the sound of his name, Hermann choked on a gasp. His next few moments were spent moaning Newt’s name into Newt’s mouth, spilling across his hands and their stomachs.

"Oh, oh  _lord_ , darling. F-finish it, please, please just a bit-” His words dissolved into a strangled cry as Newt all but fell against him, pounding desperately into him, brain melted into a babbly puddle of goo.

“Fuck! Fuck, Hermann, fuck,  _baby_.” He whined, wrapping his free arm up around Hermann’s shoulder, his sticky hand clutching the back of Hermann’s neck. “You’re so t-tight, so hot, oh fuck, god,  _fuck_ -!” His lips crashed sloppily onto Hermann’s chin as he came, mouthing his way up until he hit lips. 

They kissed softly as they caught their breath, riding out the waves of their orgasms together, until Hermann groaned in discomfort. Quickly and gently, Newt set his bad leg back down on the bed, rubbing it as he pulled out. “You promised to tell me if I was hurting you.” He chastised, dropping the condom into the bin by the bed. 

“Well I wasn’t hurting until just now.” Hermann shot back, but he was smiling. It wasn’t completely false, though. Aside from his leg, his backside practically throbbed with dull pain. It’d make walking the next day even more of a challenge, that was for sure. “Now come here, you disgusting, sweaty thing.” Newt cleaned the worst of the mess off their stomachs with some tissues, wiping his hand against the topsheet inconspicuously. Like they wouldn’t be doing a wash tomorrow, anyway. Once he’d dumped the tissues, he lay down to be cuddled, cheek resting over Hermann’s heart.

They lay there quietly, enjoying each other’s warmth. Soon, Hermann would bitch about needing a shower. Soon, Newt would want to catch one of the reruns of Doctor Who that BBC America had taken to playing every night. But for now, this afterglow suited them both just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> *Don’t you fucking dare./Do it and you’re dead.  
> *Tell me what you want. In English.


End file.
